professioniste_digitalifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Zaccone Emanuela
Imprenditore Digitale, '' ''Co-fondatrice e Marketing Manager di TOK.tv '' ''Social Media Strategist e Analista Emanuela Zaccone ha iniziato a lavorare sul Web nel 2007, occupandosi di Social Media Strategy e Management come consulente per diverse aziende (tra le altre Eridania Tate & Lyle), associazioni e startup. Come consulente in ambito Social Media Strategy e Monitoring aiuto le aziende a ottimizzare e ridisegnare le loro strategie di presenza sui canali Social e a valutarne l’efficacia, anche attraverso la definizione di processi di analisi integrati nelle loro attività di marketing. Dal 2010 al 2012 ha lavorato nella monitoring room di Telecom Italia Group come Social Media Analyst e dal 2012 collabora con l’ateneo LUISS Guido Carli. Nel 2012 ha co-fondato TOK.tv, la piattaforma di Social TV per i fan dello sport che conta oltre 7 milioni di utenti ed è attualmente integrata nelle app ufficiali di Barcelona, Real Madrid, Juventus e Serie A TIM. In TOK.tv si occupa di Digital Strategy, marketing e comunicazione. Dal 2010 ha svolto anche attività di docenza e seminari sui temi del Social Media Management e Monitoring per diversi enti di formazione (tra cui NinjaMarketing, DoLab, Digital Accademia, Young Digital Lab), aziende (tra queste: BNL – BNP Paribas, RCS, Mercedes Benz) e atenei (Università di Bologna, LUISS Guido Carli). Formazione e studi *''2008 – 2011:'' Dottorato di Ricerca tra le università di Bologna e Nottingham con una tesi su Social Media Marketing e Social TV; *''2014:'' Corso di B2B Sales, EIT ICT Labs; *''2014:'' Corso di Marketing Imprenditoriale, EIT ICT Labs; *''2010:'' Corso di Non-Conventional & Social Media Marketing, Ninja Marketing; *''2010:'' Partecipazione al corso Viral Marketing, STOGEA (Institute of Economics and Management Studies) and NinjaLAB; *''2010:'' Summer School- Qualità della televisione: immaginario, immagini e media, Università degli Studi di Torino; *''2005 -2006:'' Laurea magistrale in Cinema, televisione e produzioni multimediali, Alma Mater Studiorum- Università di Bologna; *''2001 – 2004:'' Laurea triennale in Scienze della Comunicazione, Università degli Studi di Messina. Professione *''2012 – presente: Co-fondatrice e Manager Marketing presso TOK.tv; *''2007 – presente: Libera professionista, Analista di Social Media e Consulente Strategico; *''Luglio 2014 – presente:'' Cronista su Nòva de Il sole 24 ore; *''Giugno 2014 – presente:'' Cronista su Digitalic; *''Marzo 2015 – presente:'' Cronista su Wired. Attività di formazione *''Novembre 2015 – presente:'' Attività di mentorship per startup con programmi come Google Launchpad e Wind Business factor; *''Aprile 2014 – maggio 2015:'' Insegnante di Monitoraggio dei Social Media e Strategia, DoLab School; *''Maggio 2013:'' Insegnate di Social Media, Digital Accademia; *''Dicembre 2010 – novembre 2012: Insegnante di Social Media, Young Digitals Srl; *''Febbraio 2008 – maggio 2011: Assistente dei corsi di Economia e Marketing dei prodotti audiovisivi, Semiotica dei Media, Semiotica dei testi audiovisivi e cinematografici, Storia della radio italiana e della televisione, Alma Mater Studiorum- Università di Bologna; *''Marzo 2009 – aprile 2010:'' Assistente del corso Teoria e tecniche dei nuovi media, Alma Mater Studiorum- Università di Bologna. Ruoli di rappresentanza/associazioni *''Ottobre 2014 - presente: Membro di ASTRID, fondazione per l'analisi, gli studi e le ricerche sulla riforma delle istituzioni democratiche e sull'innovazione nelle amministrazioni pubbliche; *''Settembre 2014 – presente: Membro della CNR-Commissione per l'Etica della Ricerca e la Bioetica; *''Novembre 2012 – presente:'' Membro del comitato Link Campus University. Pubblicazioni *Zaccone, E., (2015). Social Media Monitoring: dalle conversazioni alla strategia. Palermo: Dario Flaccovio Editore. Premi *''Dicembre 2014:'' Finalista del concorso Microsoft Lumia Connects Personality of the Year 2014, Microsoft Lumia; *''Settembre 2012: Vincitrice della borsa di studio Marco Polo - Visiting Researcher presso l'Università di Nottingham; *''Luglio 2010-2011: Vincitrice delle edizioni 2010 e 2011 di Working Capital, il programma di Telecom Italia dedicato ai progetti innovativi e alle idee di business; *''Gennaio 2011:'' Premiata per essere tra i principali talenti italiani under 30, nella categoria internet, Campus. Sitografia *Zaccone, E., (n.d.). Profilo Linkedin di Emanuela Zaccone. Tratto da:www.linkedin.com/in/emanuelazaccone il 10 agosto 2016; *Zaccone, E., (n.d.). Emanuela Zaccone: chi sono. Tratto da: http://emanuelazaccone.com/index.php/chisono/ il 10 agosto 2016. Categoria:Digital Strategist